Late Ever After
by AidenLee
Summary: Kyo Sohma had his happy ending... Haruhi Fujioka had her happy ending... They are content with their own separate lives... Until they meet in the most unlikely time.
1. Would You Like To Read A Fairy Tale?

**Author's Note: **I think I'm out of my mind and ambitious at the same time. I have like three fanfics around my belt to finish. And I'm kicking with another one (sigh)… Anyways, I'm new in this cross-over thing but I really find chemistry in KyoHaru… And they are both my fave characters, I just can't help it.

And I think I got a lil carried away with writing that poetic intro that I usually do in my fics. It was the longest I had done so far that it turned into some sort of an introductory chapter… Please bear with it…

**A message to Meggy (Panda Girl):** _Now I finally revealed the X-over pair that I j'adore. I really thought that you'll figure it out. Haha… Best of luck on that pink laptop… _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these animes… I think of the plot though… If there's one…

* * *

**Late Ever After  
**by _**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

**Would You Like To Read A Fairy Tale?  
(An Introduction)**

_Once upon time there lived a knight.  
A dear lad who felt no glory; held his life in aguish  
And to hid his melancholy, he showed the world only wrath  
And yet, this knight hid another part of him untold  
That behind this fierce facade; hidden a living smile that will soon unfold  
An expression that only he shows; to a certain particular he treasured the most  
For there is nothing he would do; just to answer his desperation to keep her bliss  
Battles came; tears were shed, hearts are torn and mend.  
But in the end, he found his call, as to forever reside by her side.  
**And they live happily ever after…**_

_Once upon time there lived a peasant girl.  
The girl is brave; intelligent, talented and undoubtedly beautiful, in sight and in psyche  
But the girl is nowhere perfect  
She makes mistakes; she fell more than once  
The girl, stubborn as she is; continued on to her journey  
A journey that led to a meeting, a meeting that formed a bond  
Six princes stayed beside her; waiting, until she makes the final judgment  
Decisions are done; Emotions had gone; As she chose the one  
But in the end, she found her call, as to forever reside by his side.  
**And they live happily ever after…**_

Many people are fascinated with fairy tales because on the mere fact that on how much conflict and tragedies that may arise, it will always have a happy ending. These are stories of beauty and magic, of truth and dreams coming true. But not all stories are those of a fairy tale; some are just like this story that I'm about to share with you. A story of which has uncertainty of its own. For even I, have no idea how it will trigger a beginning, its continuity, and how it will all go down afterwards. All I know is that this is a story about a knight and a peasant girl.

For once upon a time there lived a knight; and there lived a peasant girl. They live not in the same kingdom; nor their paths crossed along their separate journeys. But in the end; they both live happily ever after. Each on a tale written of different book; of different title...

Is it possible to have another 'once upon a time' after a 'happily ever after'? Would it be possible to write another fairy tale? Or will it turn into a different story, a tragedy, a comedy, or just a simple narrative? Will it make you weep? Will it make you smile? What emotions will play, or if there will be any? And still, I don't know. You're free to stay, you're free to go, but I'm about to tell the very first tale…


	2. Once Upon A Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these animes… I think of the plot though… If there's one…

* * *

**Late Ever After**

by _**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

**1****st**** Tale**

_**Once Upon a Time, **__very soon after happily ever after, the peasant girl as we know had turned into a princess. She and her prince found each other at last, and sealed their love with a kiss. But even so, the princess will still be the same peasant girl who dwells in the old book. _

"Good Morning!!! Haruhi-san!!!" a cheerful guy came calling.

"Good Morning Haruhi-senpai." a girl said shyly.

"Good Morning Fujioka-san" another guy greeted.

This would be just be another typical morning in campus for Hauhi Fujioka. She's after all a normal high school student, riht? She's practically a senior now. Well, things have been very different compared when she first attended in Ouran. There had been many changes, and one of these is the commotion that happened last school year. Long story short, her secret is revealed to everyone. It means, less cross-dressing and a longer hair.

"Good morning Haruhi!!!" came another cheerful call from afar. And Haruhi knew exactly whose voices are those. It is non other than the twin wonder. Guess some things did not change at all.

_**In the classroom…**_

Unknown to Haruhi's consciousness, Hikaru and Kaoru are observing her from both sides. It seems that the twins are pretty curious on the actions of the girl. She had just come back, and when she arrived she went straight and looks at her desk. Then she opened her bag to see all of its contents. It is as if Haruhi is searching for something. Kaoru looked at Hikaru with a frown and Hikaru answered him with a shrug. Momentarily, their eyes went back to Haruhi.

After some time elapsed, Haruhi finally stopped with her actvity and sighed.

"It seems that I forgot my book." She uttered.

"What book?" Hikaru said sounding bored.

"My Walt Whitman book." She answered Hikaru. "But I'm pretty sure I brought it this morning." She said next in lower volume which only meant for her to hear.

"You can borrow mine!" two voices synched in her sides. Then, two hands holding identical Whitman books were in front of him. And Haruhi knew whose hands were those, and she k new exactly what to say.

"No!!! I don't need those." She said in an instant with an expression that clearly says 'I totally reject the offer' "It was my fault to leave it." She said next.

"Then, let's share the book." The two said in unison simultaneously carrying their desk a lot nearer to Haruhi's desk.

"No Way!" she said momentarily

"But Literature is our next subject." Hikaru said

"Haruhi, are you sure you don't need it? We'll have a reading activity today." Kaoru said sounding a little bit concern. Hikaru nodded to verify.

"Yeah, I may not need a book on the first place…" she said "And…" she added sounding irritated

"And what?" the two answered her, again in synch.

"Will you move your desks away from mine!" Haruhi let out.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Fujioka, it's your turn to read the poem you had chosen." the teacher called Haruhi.

With that, Haruhi rose from her seat.

"Where's your book Ms. Fujioka?" the teacher said

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I left it." She answered back

"Hikaru, lend Fujioka your book." The teacher ordered Hikaru. He was about to give Haruhi the book when Haruhi broke in.

"I practically don't need it sir. I actually memorized the poem." She said.

"Then, you may recite it instead." The teacher said.

Haruhi took a deep breathe and afterwards, words and rhymes flowed with her voice

"Why, who makes much of a miracle?  
As to me I know of nothing else but miracles,  
Whether I walk the streets of Manhattan...  
Or talk by day with any one I love, or sleep in the bed at night  
with any one I love,  
Or sit at table at dinner with the rest,  
Or look at strangers opposite me riding in the car,...  
Or the exquisite delicate thin curve of the new moon in spring;  
These with the rest, one and all, are to me miracles,  
The whole referring, yet each distinct and in its me every hour of the light..."

"...and dark is a miracle,  
Every cubic inch of space is a miracle,  
Every square yard of the surface of the earth is spread with the same,  
Every foot of the interior swarms with the same.  
To me the sea is a continual miracle,  
The fishes that swim--the rocks--the motion of the waves--the  
ships with men in them,  
What stranger miracles are there?" Kyo paused and think for a moment on the poem he had just read. And since when did he became interested with American literature. Well, it's not a secret that he's fond with books, but.

"Kyo-kun, you're early today?" a female voice entered the room.

Upon hearing her voice, Kyo rose from his bed and instantly hid the book to his side. Additionally, he made a face of surprise.

"Kyo-kun, are you alright. Are you sick?" Tohru came rushing to Kyo, she sat with him and touch his face searching for any sign of fever. Kyo was surprised for the second time as he was face-to-face with a worrying face. But to him, it's not just any ordinary face. For it was her face; the loving face of the girl whom he had swore to protect.

"That's unusual. There is no sign of fever." Tohru uttered in wonder.

"Maybe you should check it again." Kyo said without taking his gaze upon Tohru bearing an expression of love in his eyes.

"Okay, you're so smart Kyo-kun." Tohru said and proceed on touching Kyo's face again. She first touched his forehead, moving her hand gradually to touch his cheeks. Just when her hands are about to leave Kyo's face, Kyo's hands reached out and touch hers.

And there was Tohru, looking at Kyo with his eyes close, caressing her hand which touches Kyo's cheeks. Tohru has fallen deep into Kyo's eyes as he opened them and stared at her. Tohru remained still as Kyo lead her hand out of his face; grasp it, holding it tightly as he cross his to hers. Tohru remained in inertia as Kyo's face is moving forward and closer to hers. It took mere seconds for their both their eyes to close and for their lips touch in a chaste kiss. Kyo, yet again was lost in his actions as Tohru remains in her position.

Kyo finally let go of the kiss. When he opened his eyes, he still saw that Tohru's eyes were still closed. He smirked at this, at Tohru and her innocence. Little did he know that Tohru's eyes will open the next second. But Kyo's smile grew wider. It took a moment for Tohru to realize what really happened. And the moment she did, she blushed. Utter surprised, and utterly happy. Her immediate reaction is to stand up.

"I'll go prepare some food." Is what she said as she walked out of the room in that same instant. Kyo only watched her actions.

This has been how their lives have been since graduation. Kyo moved and is currently training to be worthy successor of his master's dojo. Tohru moved with him and took a job. Bottomline, they are living together.

Kyo stood up from the bed. He picked up the book he was reading. He gazed upon it for a second before tossing it back to his bed. Kyo then left the room and went to the kitchen. Seeing Tohru there made him smile.

_As surely as the knight saw what he had created; he made a vow. He vowed to protect what remains, and cherish what's there. And he vowed to be stronger for him to protect and cherish. The same as how the knight was written in the old book, there is nothing he would do in his power to keep her bliss._

_**Night came…**_

Ranka cheerfully walks to Haruhi's room. He wanted to bid his merry goodbye to her as he will have to leave for work. When Ranka arrived oh his daughter's room, he was surprised on what he saw. The room is quite messy; drawers and cabinets opened, Haruhi's things misplaced all over the room, and Haruhi under her study table.

"Dad, had you seen the Whitman book mom gave me?" Haruhi asked

"You mean your poetry book?" Ranka asked

"Yeah"

"I thought you brought it to school."

"That is also what I thought; but it was not in my bag." Haruhi answered "I wonder if it was in the kitchen…" she continued talking to herself.

Haruhi immediately rose and head to the kitchen when Ranka called out.

"Haruhi child, I'm going to work."

"You better go now. You wouldn't want to be late again." Not really the answer Ranka was hoping coming from his child. But instead of whimper, Ranka let it pass this time.

"Okay, I'll go then." Ranka uttered in retreat

"Take care Dad." Haruhi answered him in a caring smile.

Kyo closed the book he has been reading this night. It's the same poetry book he read this afternoon. He sighed and thinks about the owner of the book. The book he thought is old but well-kept. So Kyo assumed that it is impossible that the book was thrown. Maybe somebody had lost it. Kyo opened the book again and scan its pages. It was only by then that he noticed handwritings on the 1st blank page of the book.

"To my loving daughter, read this book whenever you feel lonely. And always keep in mind, that I love you… Mom." Kyo read the note in a whisper.

Kyo closed the book for the second time. He placed on his chest while still holding it. He could feel the book rise in his chest as he breathes. Kyo remained staring at the ceiling with his thoughts wandering on the book, and its owner. He at last then moved from his immobility and hid the book under his pillow. He got up and switch off the lights. He went back to his futon and tried to sleep.

Haruhi lay in the darkness with her eyes still open. After spending the rest of the night searching, she stopped and called it a day. She never found her book, so much to her dismay. Haruhi's mind is still on the book which mysteriously disappeared. But with her thoughts also accompanies her feeling of respite.

"I think I lost my book for real. But even so, why does it not concern me much? I feel like it is somewhere safe. Like someone have it, and will care for it." she said in a whisper. Then, she closed her eyes to sleep.

_The knight and the peasant girl are still unaware of the circumstances that will befall in their destinies. Little did they know that when the stars kiss that night; their souls lay in despite. Lost in their own dreams as they close their eyes; in this manuscript their story will write. To begin a tale on how two worlds collide, on how two lives will flight. The words will flow by and by, until they arrive to its final dice. Till that day where they will share the crime, they'll start a new once upon a time… _

_On their way, to the last, __**EVER AFTER…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I love those italicized lines towards the end… It sounds epic, or maybe it's just me… Hrrr…

Anyways, I know it's a crack and it's a mess. But that's all I can offer.

Thank you for Reading, please review…


	3. The White Prince & d Princess of Chaste

**Author's Note: **Thanks for those who read and reviewed. And also, I would like to apologize beforehand for the OOCness of the characters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these animes… I think of the plot though… If there's one…

* * *

**Late Ever After  
**by _**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

**2nd Tale**

_**The White Prince and the Princess of Chaste **_

_**T**__he prince from the castle of roses first appeared in the kingdom in his white garb. Since then, his deeds have made a mark among the hearts of the many. And even after his flee, he is still remained remembered among all for his love for the pure maiden. _

"Haruhi-san, how is Tamaki-senpai?" Aokano asked Haruhi innocently out of curiosity. Haruhi was a bit shocked.

"They're doing great." Kaoru answered for her.

"In fact, they're going on a date tonight." Hikaru then pointed out

"Hikaru! Kaoru! How did you know that?" Haruhi jolted from her seat

"Tono called us last night and talked about it." Hikaru said

"He was so proud and bragged about it all night." Kaoru then added

"He even called us again this morning." Hikaru followed

"He asked us which flower we think you'd like, we said roses." Kaoru said, of course both of them know that Haruhi preferred Irises

"Then he asked which color suits you the most. We said red." They lied to Tamaki again. Haruhi would want white roses instead.

"Then he asked which location did we think you'd like." Hikaru continued

"We said you'd love to go in a yacht." Kaoru stated

"Actually he called again this morning." Both of them talked this time

"Eventhough both of you know all about. You really don't have to announce it to the whole class." Haruhi cried both in embarrassment and fury

"It really does not matter. Everybody already knows you're dating." Hikaru said

"Yes they do." Kaoru answered in approval

"You don't have to be shy anymore Haruhi-san." Renge assured Haruhi

"Renge-kun, I don't know you are here." Is all that Haruhi could respond

"Renge-kun is right. Eventhough we are all shocked when you revealed you're a girl. We had already got over it by now. So you don't have to be shy anymore in expressing your feelings for Tamaki-senpai." Aokano agreed.

"The time of hiding is over. It must have been hard for you all this years. We all now understand the despair. For a maiden to pretend to be a male in order to be stay with the man she loves is such a romantic tragedy. Now that you already reached your happy ending. All of us are here to support you." Renge said in the most passionate way she could

"I don't really consider it a romantic tragedy." Haruhi responded in her expressionless face and monotone voice "But thanks for the concern. I'll try to be more comfortable with it." She then finished with more warmth.

_**At the dojo…**_

"I'm so envious with your bento Kyo. Yours always look especially prepared." Hiroshi, Kyo's co-trainee in the dojo uttered.

"It's just a regular food." Kyo answered and swallowed his rice ball.

"There is nothing regular about a bento prepared with love." Saito butt in teasingly

"What does that mean? You are saying non sense things." Kyo struck back defensively.

"You mean you don't love that sweet girl who's making your meal? What is her name again?" Saito continued teasing Kyo.

"Tohru…" Kyo whispered gently.

"What did he say?" Hiroshi asked Saito

"As if I know, ask him." Saito aid

"Her name is Tohru, you idiots!!!" Kyo shouted as his consciousness came back. He was on her usual angry persona until he was shut by a voice from behind

"Kyo-kun…" Kyo heard a sweet voice calling his name. Kyo then looked back and saw Tohru.

"To-tohru… You're here." Kyo rose up and went near Tohru in an instant.

"Kyo-kun, why did you call my name just now?" Tohru asked him innocently.

Kyo could not even think of an answer.

"Could it be that you knew I was coming?" Tohru stated like she's having a hypothesis

"Yeah! That's it!" Kyo said without thinking

"Kyo-kun, you're amazing. It's like you have ESP or something." Tohru said holding Kyo's hands. Kyo was struck but eventually it was replaced by a small smile.

"Saito-san, Hiroshi-san… I don't know that you are there." Tohru cried out that send shockwaves to Kyo.

"Good day Tohru-san!" Saito greeted

"Good day too!" Hiroshi followed

"Have a good day as well Hiroshi-san, Saito-san." Tohru greeted back with vows each

Kyo glared the two guys but they just act dumbly innocent.

"Tohru, I'm just wondering what brings you here?" Kyo started another topic.

"Oh I almost forgot. I came here to bring your towel. You left it at home." Tohru said taking a towel from her bag

"Oh this?" Kyo said grabbing the towel from Tohru's hands.

"Okay, that's all I have to do." Tohru said in a smile… "Goodbye Saito-san and Hiroshi-san" Tohru said cheerfully

"Goodbye" Hiroshi and Saito said in unison while their eyes are still observing Kyo

Tohru came to face Kyo to bid her goodbye when Kyo did another unexpected thing to her. Kyo kissed her right cheek without warning.

"Thank you…" Kyo said gently

"You're welcome, Bye." Tohru answered her with a soft smile and then she left with both of their hearts in full bliss. Kyo looked at Tohru's retreating image full of love. He thought how lucky he is to have her. To him, being Tohru could have been completing his life. But the more he centers his thoughts to her; his heart beat a concerning fact. Kyo is not satisfied, something's missing. Kyo spent the whole afternoon practicing trying to take away these bizarre feelings in his heart.

_**T**__he knight has loved the princess of chaste for so long. Even to this day; it's how they live their lives. That's how their story was known. _

_**During the night…**_

The much anticipated date of Tamaki and Haruhi has finally came. Haruhi was surprised that Tamaki did not bring her into another fancy restaurant or a yacht. Rather, he actually brought her into a road trip in the middle of nowhere. Much to her surprise, Tamaki brought him into some sort of a grassland.

"Here we are." Tamaki announced.

"What are we going to do here?" Haruhi asked

"We're going to look for constellations and falling stars" Tamaki said with a warm smile as he opened the door and went out of the car. And just what a gentleman would do, he opened the door for Haruhi and guided her outside.

"Tamaki, there are no stars" Haruhi uttered.

"No Haruhi! They are just hiding. They will come out later." Tamaki said confidently. Haruhi was kinda worried now. Haruhi was forced to comply. And it has been minutes since they started to look at the sky but there is still no sign of stars. Haruhi was patient waiting whereas Tamaki is fastly becoming irritated.

"They sure are taking too long to come out" Tamaki said.

"Huh…"

"The stars." He answered.

"Okay"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said excitedly "I'm gonna make the stars come out!" he then announced like a fool.

"Okay, one, two, three… Show me the stars!" Tamaki said together with exaggerated gestures. Haruhi was thankful that nobody is around, who knows how much shame she will feel then. And something really did show up, but not stars.

"Tamaki, it's drizzling; it's going to rain soon." Haruhi said calmly.

"No Haruhi, it will stop later on just wait." Tamaki said, trying to convince Haruhi

"Tamaki, let's go inside the car." Haruhi said and walk going to the car

"Haruhi, just wait." Tamaki pleaded. "Haruhi! What are you doing?" by then, Haruhi had already reached the doors of the car.

"I'm trying to get inside the car, I can't afford to get sick in this rain." Haruhi protested

"But, but… I want this night to be special…" Tamaki still trying to convince his girlfriend

"I don't want to see some stars tonight." she then said coldly, and Tamaki let go as Haruhi went inside.

A few minutes later, the drizzle finally turned into rain. But Tamki is still outside, so Haruhi tried her best to convince her boyfriend to go inside the car. She could no longer tolerate te situation and went outside, with her umbrella of course, and fetch Tamaki.

"Hey, Tamaki! You stupid! Get inside the car will you?!!" She said.

"You don't love me Haruhi… You just pity me…" Tamaki said in his mellow dramatic tone.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"The girl I love still couldn't see me…" Tamaki keeps on uttering words.

"If you're not going inside I'm going to break up with you." Haruhi proclaimed. This then made Tamaki comply on Haruhi's demand.

Inside the car, the lovers are silent. Tamaki's head is tilted downward, trying his best not to meet Haruhi's eyes. While Haruhi is busy wiping Tamaki's drenched body with a towel; hoping her boyfriend will get dry. When something unexpected happened, Tamaki in just one second caught Haruhi's lips with his. And just like that they kissed passionately inside the car. Both of them was lost. And when the kiss ended, the silence started remained but no one tried to move. Tamki's hands are still on Haruhi's cheek, and Haruhi's arms are still hanging on Tamaki's shoulders.

"Are you still going to break up with me?" Tamaki whispered in Haruhi's ear in his most sincere tone.

"How could I do such thing? I love you so much." Haruhi said now facing Tamaki. That is when both of them realized that they are so close together that they finally let go and move to each side of the car.

"Are you hungry Haruhi, I prepared some food for both of us." Tamaki stated

"I think I'll pass." Haruhi said, did he just say he prepared it? Tamaki definitely have no idea how to cook. But before she could further react, a basket was already in front of her. She was quite hesitant but still opened it. And when she did, she was surprised to see some Irises in the basket. And then she looked up to see Tamaki smiling sweetly at her. Oh how much luck god has given her to have him. Yes, there is a indescribable joy in her heart by that second. But with that comes along, a feeling of worry. As if something is wrong… Haruhi shrugged this feeling, looked at Tamaki, as they kissed again while raindrops fell on the windshield of the car.

_**Couple of hours later…**_

Kyo is staring at the darkness. Haruhi had just arrived in their home. Kyo is still awake and could not sleep. Haruhi changed her clothes and put on her pajamas. Kyo rise from his futon. Haruhi pick up the Irises from Tamaki and gaze upon them. Kyo looked at Tohru's sleeping figure. Haruhi put the Irises near her bed. Kyo touched Tohru's hair. Haruhi walked towards the radio. Kyo took the radio with him in the rooftop. Haruhi turned on the radio. Kyo turned on the radio. Haruhi heard a melody. Kyo hummed with the song. Haruhi identified the words _change is hard. _Kyo knows that the words _I should know _are next. Haruhi closed her eyes. Kyo lay on the roof. Haruhi went to the balcony. Kyo looked at the sky. Haruhi whispered "the stars finally came out."

_So the notes play along in their endless wake beneath the sea of lights, glimmering in the shadows of the buoyant mirror. As their bodies float and their visions fixed; soundless words came beneath their lips, murmuring in a duet.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Can't believe of what I had written. One more thing; I really don't like Tamaki for Haruhi but I just can't betray Kyou/Hika/Kao/even Mori X Haruhi. I know it somehow does with this fic but what I mean is to actually imagine and write in detail is a different thing. And we all know that she's gonna end up with Tamaki. So I think it's logical. And I made a kinda different Tamaki in this fic… Can't really help it…

Thank you for Reading …


End file.
